Eric and Alan Romance
by MsMichaelis143
Summary: Eric finally has all the souls he needs to save his beloved Alan but the real story begins after he's been cured. WARNINGS: BoyxBoy love/sex and Mpreg
1. Love At Last

"Eric-senpai! Why are you doing this? Why are you killing all these innocent people?" yelled Alan

The blonde shinigami didn't reply he just looked away

"Answer me!"Alan yelled

"I did it…..I did it because I know about your condition…" Eric said eyes full of anguish

Alan was shocked "Why…why did you kill hundreds of people….because of my disease it just doesn't make any sense at all" he said

"There's a legend about the Thorns of Death…..if I collect a thousand souls you can be cured of your disease" explained Eric "I will commit any sin if there's even the slightest chance of saving you"

"I know of the legend what doesn't make sense if why you would go to all this trouble for me and betray everything we were taught" said Alan

Eric dropped his Death Scythe on the ground and walk closer to Alan

"Alan I did all this cause you're the only ray of light I have in this filthy and dark world I did it because I love you….i have for a long time" said Eric caressing Alans face

"I never knew….."said Alan as he started to cry

"Theres no neeed for sasdness "asked Eric embracing the cring shinigami

"I hsppy my feelings aren't one sided anymore"cried Alan

"They never were"said Eric looking directly into Alans eyes

Alan blushes at the sound of those words and cupping the blonde shinigamis face drawing him in for a passionate kiss

To be Continued…


	2. 1000 Souls

**Alan: We got another chapter love *hugs Eric***

**Eric: Wonderful now the readers can hear more of our stories**

**Grell and Will: Where's the story about our love**

**Sunny (vip2006): Shut it! You'll get your turn eventually **

**Grell: But…..**

**Sunny: Everyone shut it so we can get to the real story the readers actually came for or Ill sew your mouths shut**

Eric licks Alan's lips, wanting an entrance. Alan opens his mouth slightly gasping when Eric's tongue entered his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. Alan wraps his arms around his sempai's neck, colliding his tongue with the others. They break away from their kiss and both of them blushing. They look into each other's eyes lovingly faces an inch away from each other. They laid down in the grass and cuddled

"Eric sempai how many souls have you collected?" said Alan gazing up at Eric and running his hand across his chest

"I only have one more soul left to collect and hopefully that'll cure your illness and if not….I will kiss your icy cheek once" said Eric full of hope

"Who do you plan on killing to get your thousandth soul?" inquired Alan

"Ciel Phantom hive" answered Eric

"Why would you kill that boy his life is already destined to be ended by the akuma butler" questioned Alan

"He's the Watch Dog of the Queen he'll probably report me and that'll cause more trouble than I'm already in" said Eric placing his arm around Alan's waist "Despite the things he's done his soul is still innocent and pure"

"I guess that's the only way since there's no other known cure for the thorns and I want to live together with you now that I know I was born to lean on you" said Alan gazing at the setting sun

"The setting sun over London is beautiful isn't it "said Eric as he laid his head on top of his younger's "We'll set off for the Phantom hive Mansion tomorrow"

Laying together they fell asleep gazing at the sun

Eric and Alan arrived at the Phantom hive Mansion and found their target being rushed out the back door by his raven clad butler

"Akuma!" yelled Eric

Immediately the demon, currently known as Sebastian Michaelis, turned around to face the shinigami

"Shinigami Eric I will not let you kill my bocchan and take his soul before I do" said Sebastian hiding the young boy behind him

"Oh Sebastian I love you too" Ciel said sarcastically

"Do not take that comment to heart young master I actually have grown rather fond of you" said Sebastian as he turned around and looked into the boys eyes and smiled "But now I must exterminate the vermin"

Alan charged towards the demon with his death scythe and stabbed him in the back. "I won't give up on life TOGETHER!"

The demon fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Alan sliced him straight in half and blood spattered everywhere

Eric walked toward the blood covered boy "Now it would seem the lamb is without the wolf. Ciel Phantom hive your soul is….MINE!"

Eric sliced open the young boy and his Cinematic Records came flying out , they were mostly memories of his time with his faithful demon butler

"The boy was awfully attached to that thing wasn't he" Alan said as looked through therecords

When the records stop they didn't fight death at all they seemed to just flow into Erics scythe

"He was practically raised by him you can understand why " said Eric

"Maybe they'll meet again in Hell" Alan pondered

"But the most important thing right now is that we can save you Alan we should do it quickly before the thorns reach your heart. Lets get out of here" Eric said happily as he grabbed Alans hand

"ok…."Alan said excitedly as they walked out the now masterless mansion

**Sorry to Ciel and Sebby fans but that had to happen for Alan to live a happy life with Eric just saying it was a bit painful to write so don't jump on me about it **

**Eric and Alan: Yeah! Don't be mean to Sunny chan**

**Grell:Yes be nice to her so she'll write a story about me and Willy**

**Sunny:…..**

**I thought about making the kissing scene into a mild yaoi scene **

**Review and tell me whether you think I should have done that or not**


	3. Realization

**I figured everyone would want to know what happens to Alan and Eric after they kill Ciel and Sebastian (So sorry once again forgive me!). **

**Alan: Even though it's a sad moment for Michaelis fan…it's also a happy moment because now I can be cured all thanks to Eric sempai**

**Eric: Now I can keep you here with me and we can be together like we always wanted**

**FYI-anything in italics are the characters thoughts**

**EX.-**_"I love him more than anything"_

After killing Ciel Phantomhive and gaining his soul Eric finally had the thousand souls he needed to cure Alan of the thorns. As they left the Phantomhive Manor both Alan and Eric took off their glasses, a sign of their resignation from the Shinigami Dispatch Society.

Eric and Alan were making their way toward Eric's apartment, hand in hand trying to make the moment of pure bliss last for a while

"I finally have all the souls I need to cure you Alan you can keep on living" Eric was overjoyed that he could be with his Alan forever

"Eric sempai I owe you so much I don't how to thank you for everything you've done for thank you thank you thank you" tears of joy began to fall from Alan's eyes and down his face

"There's no need to shed tears anymore my love" Eric lifted Alan's face by his chin and wiped his face with his sleeve "You'll ruin your beautiful face with those tears"

Alan's entire face turned a bright red at the comment and sniffled as the blonde man in front of him cleaned his face _"I can't believe he called me beautiful I don't understand how he can just say stuff like that out of nowhere"_

"We have to cure you soon as possible" Eric planted a kiss on his forehead grabbed Alan's hand and began to walk off

Alan held on to Eric's hand but didn't move from where he was standing "But Eric sempai how do we use the souls to cure the thorns"

Eric felt as though something had shattered inside of him and feel to his knees and held his face within his hands "I can't believe I forgot the most important part of all this , how to cure you of this awful disease how could I be so stupid"

Alan kneeled beside him and rubbed his back "Its ok sempai we'll find a way"

Eric immediately turned to face Alan "But what if the thorns reach your heart before we find out how to cure it"

Alan became silent for a moment as he had no idea how to answer that question "I don't know…...but we can't just stand around we can at least look for a way"

Eric got back on his feet "You're right we can't just sit around cry about a future that we can make cease to exist and I think I may know of a person who'll be able to help us"

"You don't mean 'him' do you"

"Of course I mean him we cant go back to the Dispatch Society and he may be the only chance we have left to save your life"

**Anybody know who 'him' is if so put it in your review and I would like to send a special thank you to '**Ms. Demonic Shinigami' **cause as of right now she's my only follower and she's the only person who actually reviews my story**

**PS If anyone reading has noticed yes I kind of took some of these lines from Matsumoto Shinya and Taisuke Saeki(Alan and Eric from the musical)song "Unmei"**


	4. The Undertaker

**This time I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer than I normally do because I want to convey the strong feelings that Eric and Alan have and I couldn't figure out how to do that without making a long chapter and remember italics are the characters thoughts**

* * *

Next Day

Eric and Alan had bought casual clothes to conceal themselves. They had successfully made it through London early that morning and were standing in front of the Undertakers funeral parlor. They were both very nervous as to what would happen once they set foot inside that building.

When Eric opened the door slowly and looked inside all he saw were dusty old coffins "Undertaker are you home?"

A coffin in the far back of the room opened out popped a pale hand with long fingernails and a head with long silver hair that covered most of his face and the mysterious face of the man known as the Undertaker. This scared Alan he hides behind Eric and held on to his sleeve.

"Hello my fellow deserter. Sorry I was cleaning (playing) with a client's body from your recent mass murdering. Would you like a treat for yourself or your sickly little friend over there" he stepped out of his coffin and grabbed a jar on his desk and opened it. It was full of the dog treats he loved so much

"No we don't want any of your treats but since you can tell he's sick you must know why we're here"

"Of course I do and I might be willing to help you depending what you give me in return for my services "He took one his treats out the jar and began to eat it

Alan stepped out from behind and showed him a small pouch full of gold "Here's our offer sir"

"I don't care for the Queens gold or for her very much she just sits on her throne and have people like the Phantomhives do all the dirty work just to kill them off when they start to know too much"

Eric walked over to stand directly in front of him and begged "What do you want then anything abosolutley anything at all just…..please…..help him"

"Normally i would accept a joke that'll give me extreme laughter but this time I want something different "Undertaker began to droll. Eric could only think of the worst thing this man could possibly want from them

"What is it we'll do anything please I don't want to die I want to keep living "Alan got on his knees and begged

Undertaker ran his long nails along Eric's face "I'm very lonely as of late and I want your handsome blonde friend here to take me on a date"

Eric thought about whether he should do this or not "_I want to do this because it could save Alan and then we could be together. But knowing this man he'll want something at the end of that could make me betray Alan…..I'm going to hope he doesn't and go along with it_"

Eric had made up his mind "Ok Undertaker I'll go on a date with you but we must go later tonight as Alan probably does not have much more time left"

"Oh what a wonderful time we'll have tonight "Undertaker was noticeably drooling with a dog biscuits hanging out of his mouth

"Oh Thank you Mr. Undertaker" Alan excitedly hugged the silvered haired man's waist

"Let me go so I may prepare for tonight meet me back here at 8 sharp you handsome man you " Undertaker escaped his grasp on him slithered into a room full of darkness that Alan and Eric were going to assume to be his closet

Eric and Alan walked out of the funeral parlor hand in hand walking back towards their apartment

"Eric sempai I can finally live a peaceful life without having to worry about when it'll end and how much time I have left" Alan was excited he could finally keep on living. He felt as though he didn't have a care in the world anymore as though it was just him and his newly found lover.

"But I have to go on a date with Undertaker so he'll tell us how to cure you hopefully you won't die before then" Eric sighed softly

Alan cupped his lovers face and gave him a small peck on his touchably soft lips "Don't think like that love and don't you dare betray me later tonight cause I'll be extremely mad with you"

"Alan you know I would never hurt you like that you're mine one you shined a light in my darkness filled world I would never betray that don't ever think something like that"

Alan blushed at thought of that and ran his fingers through Eric's loose blonde hair "Ok I promise I won't. Let's head home so I can dress you for your date"

"I can dress myself you know "Eric grabbed Alan's hand and they began to walk again

"I know I just want to pick it for you"

* * *

Alan and Eric had finally made it back to their comfy home in the shinigami realm. It was fairly plain because shinigami didn't make very much money. The walls were a normal white and there was nothing but a black couch with a blanket draped across it, a medium sized TV, a coffee table, and a plant in the corner of the room and the huge bed in the back room that they shared.

"Home sweet home" Alan exclaimed as he lay down on the couch

Eric sat down beside him and cuddled "It's only a sweet home cause your here to liven things up its real dull with just me here"

"You want me to dress you now?" Alan asked innocently

"Actually I wouldn't mind you doing that" Eric got up and walked towards their room "Come on"

Alan was shocked he didn't really think Eric would actually let him dress the man as though he were a child who was unable to but he was going to dress the man anyway just for fun ;) (Hint hint). He walked in to their bedroom and found Eric digging around in their closet shirtless. His chest was broad and every one of his abs was extremely defined. This made Alan blush with embarrassment. _"I have a feeling that man is trying to tease me with his body_"

He hid his face among the clothes in the closet to hide his face from Eric and pulled out a blue sweater keeping his face among the clothes "Sempai this looks good on you"

Eric looked up and saw that Alan had his face in between the clothes and snuck up behind him "Alan what are you doing with your face among my clothes"

"Nothing!"

Eric began to nibble on the younger man's neck. Alan felt as though his teeth would just sink in to his neck like a vampires teeth on their victim and let out a soft moan "You going to come out now?"

Eric began unbuttoning Alan's shirt and caressed his bare chest. Alan's skin was soft. This made his sempai want him even more than he already did. He then began to nip on Alan's neck. Alan loved the feeling of the teeth trying to pierce his neck.

At this point Alan wanted nothing more. He wanted Eric

"Eric sempai…..please…more" Alan was panting in between words

"Oh does someone enjoy that?" Eric said, grinning from ear to ear

"Yes…very much "said Alan , as Eric threw Alan on to the bed and began t move down his body leaving a trail of kisses and nips on his chest

Then Eric took one tiny pink bud into his mouth and began licking it. Alan couldn't help but moan.

As Eric was doing this, he started unzipping Alan's pants. It took Alan a bit to notice that his pants had been taken off until he felt a warm hand grasped him.

Alan let out a surprised moan. Eric continued to move his hand, pumping Alan. Alan writhed in pleasure, trying not to moan too loud.

Eric was extremely skilled. Alan felt close very soon after he started. Then Eric let go of him, hearing a loud whimper of protest from Alan

"I'm sorry love but I've got to go meet the Undertaker" Eric got up and started to get dressed quickly

"But love can't you wait till tomorrow and continue on with me" Alan wrapped his body up in the blanket

"You know I can't you could be dead by then"

"I know but…"

Eric grabbed his young lover by hid chin and lifted his face "I love you that's what this is all for remember that"

They shared a passionate kiss before Eric walked out of the door "I love you too and you owe me when you get home"

Alan lay down among the scattered blankets and before letting sleep take over him he thought _"I love that man more than anything"_

* * *

**So what I'm going do is the next chapter is going to be an Eric POV on his date with Undertaker and then the chapter after that will be a Alan POV on what does and what happens while he's home all alone. And what did you guys think of the beginnings of a yaoi scene? Do you think Undertaker will try something on his date? R&R and tell me what you think**

**Alan: That creep had better not try anything with my sempai he's MINE**

**Eric: Don't worry Alan I'll never betray you**


	5. Date Night Eric POV

**Ive pulled all nighters on the last few chapters and didn't upload till like 1 or 2 am but its worth it cause at least people are reading. Like I said I was going to do this chapter is going to be an Eric POV of his date with the Undertaker and the next chapter will be an Alan POV of his night all alone in their love nest within the shinigami realm**

**Remember italics = character thought**

* * *

Eric POV

I had arrived about 10 minutes in front of the Undertakers funeral parlor. I don't know how anyone could be any more stressed out than I am right now, depending how this date went it could possibly save Alan. Eric decided to have a smoke to try and calm down. He popped one in his mouth lit it and took a big puff.

"_Damn it! I don't know how the hell I'm going to get through this night" _

"Enjoying yourself over there"

Eric immediately turned around with the cigarette still hanging out of his mouth and saw the Undertaker. His appearance had dramatically changed. The hair that normally covered his face was moved and his bright yellow green eyes shone. He wore a black trench coat and a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked just like his statue did in the Dispatch Society office. This look was less creepy than the Undertaker usually did but he was still creepy.

"Let's just get this over with Undertaker" As I dropped my cigarette in the ground stepped on it; I grabbed the Undertaker by his wrist and dragged him through the streets of London

"My my is this how you treat your little boy toy when you take him places"

I stopped walking and turned to face the older man and said through gritted teeth "Well where you wish to go for our date"

Undertaker danced around in a circle "Take me somewhere fancy and feed me I spent all day working and getting ready for you"

"Fine let's go" I began to walk but I felt a small tug at the hem of my shirt and turned around to face Undertaker

"Aren't you going to hold my hand?"

"Why would i"

"Cause that's what you do to show you care about the person your with"

"But I don't " I mumbled to myself

"What was that?" Undertaker got closer

"Nothing sempai let's just have a wonderful time" I grabbed his hand and guide him along

"Oh this is going to be a very fun night"Undertaker sighed and clinged on to my sleeve

* * *

We were walking through the streets of London, making small talk and Undertaker had stopped dead in his track. He had begun to droll with excitement as he looked into a window.

"Sempai is something wrong?" He was beginning to freak me out more than he already did and that scares me

"I want to eat here"

I immediately recognized where we were, this restaurant had so many memories for me. This was the spot where I first came to terms with my feelings for Alan after trying to reject it for so long. This was the spot of our very first date. It held a special within our hearts. He didn't want to bring anyone here but Alan

"_I don't want to take him here this is my and Alan's special place"_ I was going to try and convince him to go anywhere but here "Why do you want to eat here sempai"

"I can just feel the magic here as though it's talking to me" Undertaker ran his long finger nails along the window

"You sure you don't want go anywhere else besides her it just doesn't look very good to me" I persisted and tried to pull him away but he just pulled away and ran inside

"_Damn now I'm going to have to eat here with…..that guy and I got a real bad feeling about this"_ Eric thought as he walked in and sat down at the table Undertaker had chosen for them. A waiter came by and gave them their plates of food.

"I ordered something I thought you would love" Undertaker gave him a loving wink and began to eat his food

"Make this quick sempai"

"Are you not hungry and your always trying to rush me you should treat me just as you do your little friend when you go somewhere I want the same exact treatments that he gets from you"

"Now why would I do such a thing isn't that but of course you'd talk about betrayal deserter" Eric was really frustrated at this point

"It takes one to know one fellow deserter"

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table out of pure anger "I didn't desert anyone I was trying to help a friend and just eat your damn dinner"

"Tsk tsk tsk is this how you treat all your dates and making a scene in public how awfully rude that was you should probably sit down or else you might lose something other than your temper" Undertaker said as he was smirking and shoved another piece of meat into his mouth

I immediately sat back into my chair embarrassed that I had just made a fool of myself "I'm sorry for my outburst"

"It doesn't matter now because I'm done" Undertaker threw the napkin that was in his lap on his plate and began to walk out. I followed him closely leaving with my plate untouched.

"Where would you like to go now sempai" I began to tread lightly as even the smallest mistake could make the older man change his mind about helping Alan

"It's getting late so I think I may be willing to help your sick friend before I retire to my coffin"

"Really?! Oh thank you so much sempai I can never repay you for what you've done for me and Alan" I couldn't resist embracing him he had just made my greatest wish come true

"No more thanking now let's goes to your home to heal your friend. Take me to the shinigami realm!" Undertaker had slithered out from my grasp and began to walk toward the portal that would take them to your humble in the shinigami realm

'_Alan I finally did it you get to live and we can finally live a peaceful life together I wonder how the night when for you…. _"

* * *

**So what did you guys think of Eric and Undertakers date? I thought about having Undertaker try something like seduce Eric and Alan catch them in the act but I thought it was time for a more happy moment than drama. But Alan's POV chapter will be short compared to Eric's cause hes alone and all. And I thought maybe you guys would want to read about their first date that was mentioned if sooooo review ^ ; ^**


	6. Date Night Alan POV

**This chapter will start off a bit slow and kind of boring cause Alans all alone while Eric is with the Undertaker but it'll get better I promise itll take a bit of time**

**Alan: The night was so boring with out you my love**

**Eric: Don't worry Alan ill never leave you alone again *passionately kisses Alan* 3**

Alan POV

Alan had woken up about an hour after Eric left him in the middle of their amorous fun. He was naked and covered in their sweet. Alan sat up lifted arm and took a whiff

"Eww I smell I should probably bathe before he gets back "He got up walked towards the bathroom and turned the water on.

The water pounding down on his skin like rain pounding down on the ground soothed every aching muscle on my body. I looked down at all the black vines, from the thorns, which had made their way from the tips of my fingers up to my shoulders and were steadily making their way towards his heart. When Alan closed his eyes to wash his hair there was a loud banging at the door

"_Who could that be at the door right now"_ Alan immediately jumped out of the shower turned the water off and threw on pair of sweats he had found in the closet. Then he grabbed a towel threw it on his dripping wet hair walked into the front room and opened the door. On the door steps was the stoic man known as William T. Spears with a huge thick book tucked under his arm

"Ummm…Hello Mr. Spears please come inside" Alan threw his towel on the coffee table and sat down on the couch

Will walked inside and sat down beside Alan and opened his book pulled a pencil out of his sleeve and readied himself to write something down "Humphries why are you here in Mr. Slingby's home"

Alan was shaking out of nervousness. He was absolutely positive Will was here to investigate the murders Eric has been committing.

"I live here now with Eric sempai"

Will was looking down flipping through the pages in his book "Might I inquire where Slingby has gone off to?"

"He has gone out to dinner. What do you need of him sir?"

"I have been sent here by the higher ups to interrogate Mr. Slingby for his murdering and when will he be coming home as I do not wish to have overtime" Will looked directly at Alan

"You're not going to arrest Eric sempai are you sir"

Will fix his glasses with his death scythe "If it comes to that we will have to"

Alan got on knees in front of Will and begged "You can't take Eric sempai! Please dint he means the world to me and he never would have done any of this if not for my condition. Please don't take him away" Tears began to fall out of his eyes.

"I have orders from my superiors to do whatever means necessary and if that means taking Slingby then I will do so" Will said sternly

"Mr. Spears please you can take me instead just please don't take Eric he deserves to live a happy life and this is all my this disease I got because I was careless" The tears just kept falling from Alan's eyes as he begged Will

Will gave Alan a serious look "Mr. Humphries what is your relationship with Slingby"

Alan looked up with his face covered in tears. He looked a complete mess "Sempai means everything to me. He's always looking after me. He the love of my life and I don't know what I'll do without him"

Will closed his book sat it down next to him. He stood up to take a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it out to Alan "Humphries stand up and clean your face"

Alan immediately stood up took the handkerchief and wiped off the tears that had soiled his small and delicate face.

"Now listen and listen closely to what I'm going to say as I will not say it again. You have proved Mr. Slingby to be a kind and caring man who would go to extreme lengths to help his dear sick friend. So I will talk to the higher ups and convince them to drop the case"

Alan hugged Will out of shear happiness. He couldn't even hide how happy he was "Thank you Will sempai. I don't know how I could ever thank you for what you hae done for me and Eric sempai today "

Will pulled Alans arms from him gathered all of his thing and walked toward the door , pulling it open "Just don't you or your friend do anything thtll gie me overtime or I will have you both arrested"

Alane bowed "Of course Mr Spears"

"Good Day" Will walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alan stepped outside on to the patio his short brunette hair blowing in the wind and looked up into the night time sky "Sempai we can finally live a happy life. We'll never have to worry about anything nothing but each other. I wonder what your thinking right now….I wonder how the night went for you "

**This chapter was actually wayyyyyy longer than I thought it would turn out. I thought of that whole Will showing up thing at the last minute and it took me about 1 ½ day to figure out that part alone. So in the last chapter an Eric and Alan first date was mentioned somewhere and I think you lovely redears would want to hear about so the next chapter will be a flashback sorta thung on their first date. And remember to R & R ^;^**


	7. First Date

**Authors Note: Yay I finally got this chapter up online. This chapter took me a few days to do because I didn't even have any idea on where to start with this but it's finally here for all my lovely kittens to read. Ok so this chapter is going to be a flash back prequel sort of thing about Eric and Alan's first date coming to terms with their feelings etc. etc. Please Read and Review. Lots of reviews make me happy a happy shinigami. If there are no reviews i will reap your soul without mercy**

**Enjoy ^; ^**

* * *

At the time Alan was doing his studies at the Shinigami Academy and Eric was his instructor. Alan had a difficult time with the lesson from earlier

Eric took one last puff from the cigarette that was in his mouth and flicked it into the trash bin next to his desk as he approached the desk Alan was sitting in "You know what to do but the way you do it you seem like you're holding back"

Alan had his training scythe held tightly within his grip "Let me see it" Eric extended his hand out to Alan and the small man handed it over obediently

"If you hesitate during the exam for even a second during the exam your toast" Eric warned the younger man as he spun the tiny scythe between his fingers as though it was a baton. Alan nodded slowly "Questions?"

"Sempai what is the point in this lesson it's not like the human will come at us when we reap their soul because they dying" Alan inquired innocently

"_I never noticed this before but he's so adorable he's like a small animal…..wait a minute this isn't the time to think how cute this kid is and more importantly he's your student and you're straight" _

Eric quickly threw that thought of his head and tucked a loose piece of his blonde hair behind his ear "Alan please just trust me on this one thing it's not going to be the dying you're going to have to watch out for. It's the Cinematic Records you want to be careful with the wont always go to you all nice and peacefully on your first few reapings. Sometimes they'll fight to live which is what you're going to have to do if the records decide to attack you. Got it?"

Alan nodded slowly in agreement again. "Good…..well that's it for this lesson you go home now" Eric handed him his training scythe

Alan got up out of his desk, taking his training scythe with him as he walked out of the class room door

Eric watched the way his student's hips swayed as he walked out of the room _"Why would I look at his hips that's a man Eric not a woman. Your 100% straight and you probably won't ever see him again after he graduates anyway" _Eric thought

* * *

**2 months late****r**

One day in particular Eric sat at his desk writing death reports constantly falling in and out of sleep , his pen had ripped a slight hole in the paper until a knock at the door had surprising him causing him to rip the paper completely in half. The loud tearing of the now destroyed report woke him and he crumpled it into a ball then tossed it into the trash. William T Spears, the ever stoic and monotonous boss, entered the room with a smaller man that Eric was quite happy to see someone he never thought he would see again

"Mr. Slingby, this man is Alan Humphries; he has recently graduated and joined the London Division. He will be your partner I want you to teach him everything you know" Eric just stared at Alan, and then gave him a friendly smile

"Yes sir" Alan extended his hand to Eric. They shook hands as an acceptance of becoming lifelong partners

"Good bye and Good luck to you Mr. Humphries" Will left the room to get back his work, as usual

Alan and Eric were left alone in the room. Alan went to sit at the desk in the right side of the room. They sat in silence for 10 minutes before Eric broke the silence.

"It looks as though you didn't hold back, Alan"

"Its all thanks to you Mr. Slingby and I'll do my best not to get in your way" Alan said politely

"Nah you'll be perfectly fine out in the field and how about we go to dinner to celebrate your graduation my treat and my excellent teaching skills" Eric said while throwing his arms in to the air. He had completely forgotten the report that he had ruined and was focusing on Alan instead.

"Wait a minute Eric…..this sounds like a date. Nah you just want to get to know the guy better and you only go on dates with a girl"

"I don't know….sempai you've already done so much for me" Alan said nervously twiddling his thumbs in his lap

"_He is just so cute when he's nervous…damn it Eric stop it remember you like woman not men. You want two X no Y none at all" _Eric snapped out of his thoughts getting up out of his desk coming closer towards Alan, standing over the brunette

"Come on it'll be fun I promise there's this great place…."

Alan had completely stopped listening and was just admiring the older man _"Sempai is such a kind and nice person. I wish we could be more than friends but….he doesn't feel the same way that about me. I don't think he ever could. Even if he was into men there's no way he'd want me. Im just so plain and weak and small. I don't even think I'll be around long enough to figure this all out anyway…"_

"…so what do you think? You want to go?" Eric finished what he was saying and Alan snapped out of his thoughts nodding in agreement even though he didn't hear half of what ever Eric was talking about just now

"It sounds great thank you sempai. I look forward to spending time with you"

"Good….well I got to get back to my paper work and you probably want to adjust" Eric went back to his desk and started back on the report he had torn in half a few minutes ago. They went back to a long silence as the work day dragged.

* * *

**After work**

Alan stood outside of the Shinigami Dispatch Society office door waiting for his partner, Eric, to come out. His first day at work had been full of surprises. He met the flamboyant and colorful Grell Sutcliff and watched him get dragged through the white hall ways by his bright red hair. He was very interesting person to say the least. While Alan was getting lost in his thoughts, Eric snuck up behind him quietly and grabbed his waist.

"Surprise!" Eric yelled in his ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alan screamed. He was surprised and turned around to face the older man. "What did you do that for?"

"It's funny and you're real cute when you get scared" Alan's face turned a bright shade of red at the comment

"_I can't believe he just called me cute. It makes me so happy thinks of me that way…." _ Alan thought happily

"Just messing with you kid" Eric ruffled the brunettes hair and began walking down the stairs then turned "Let's go I'm hungry"

Alan followed him down the stairs and they began their walk through a field of flowers. Alan kneeled down and lowered his face to the flowers and took a whiff.

"These Erica's are very pretty…" He said feeling the soft purple petals

Eric kneeled down beside the younger man "Erica's? That's what they are called?"

Alan looked up Eric and into his eyes "Yes, in the language of flowers, they mean solitude and loneliness"

"Solitude?"

"People are always in solitude from birth until the moment of death. I understand that very well"

Eric stood up and put a hand on Alan's shoulder "You're a Death God. You shouldn't be so sentimental"

"What do you mean sempai?"

"What's solitude? Aren't these flowers blooming splendidly? It might be so that one is alone when born and when dying , but like these Erica's there will always be other flowers blooming beside them for all eternity….."

Alan got up off the ground looking into the blond man's eyes "Eric sempai, you really like to act cool huh?"

"You might want to try the same thing someday" Eric chuckled

A wind blew through the field of flowers pulling the petal off their stems sending them flowing through the air

Alan looked at the petals flying with pure excitement "The petals are soaring! It's almost like snow"

Eric also looked into the sky full of amazement and then at Alan "Yes indeed. It's beautiful"

"_I think I may actually be in love…with a man…with Alan"_

As the petals fell down onto the ground like rain Alan looked at Eric "Eric sempai what are you looking at"

Eric quickly snapped out of his thoughts "Nothing just the beautiful view"

"Yeah….sorry we stayed here so long I just couldn't resist it"

Eric ruffled the younger mans hair "Don't be I had a great time and I learned something I never thought I'd have known"

"Quit messing with my hair"

Eric ruffled his hair again "Why"

"Because…." Alan felt a familiar burning sensation in his lungs. He gripped his chest tightly "Because….."

Alan fell down to his knees and lurched forward, his cheeks stained red, hacking. He was twitching and making sounds Eric was sure no creature should ever make. The coughing was extremely violent, doubling the small man over, and Alan collapsed on ground.

"Alan!" Eric's voice sounded panicked

"S-Se-Sempai" Alan struggled getting the words out of his mouth, amongst the fit

"Shhhh, stop speaking, that'll just make it even worse" Eric began to look worried about the young man and picked him up, holding him tightly in his arms

Alan's shivering hands found Eric's shirt gripping like the dying gripped on to their life. Eric's heart almost broke at the sight of the younger man gripping on to him. Eric had come to the shocking realization, that Alan had the Thorns of Death. He felt sorry that someone like Alan had to get such an awful deadly disease.

It seemed as though Alan had been coughing in his arms forever even though it was actually only a few minutes. When it did end Alan was still quaking and tears began falling out of him eyes

"I'm sorry sempai" Alan cried "This never would have happened if I didn't feel bad for her. I held back on the exam"

Eric wiped his face clean "Don't cry"

Alan sniffled and Eric tightened his gripped around the small man "It'll be okay"

Alan snuggled against him. It only took a second to relax for him into the embrace

"_I just realized my true feelings toward him. I can't lose him like this. I just got to save him and I'll commit any sin if that would allow me to share his pain"_

* * *

**Soooo what did you guys think of Eric and Alan's first date I think it's pretty cute and romantic I hope you did too. Still sorry this took me so long to do I was lost for ideas and I procrastinated doing it and the whole field of flowers scene I completely ripped a lot of that off from the part right before they die in the musical. Thanks for reading now leave a review.**

** Super Special Announcement Time **

**Ok so I want to do another Kuroshitsuji yaoi fan fiction and I wanted the reader's opinions so I set up a poll.****I will still continue you on with my Eric and Alan story but I'll write one about the winning couple.** So go to my profile and vote on which yaoi couple you want me to write about most and I will write about the one with the most votes in 1 week ^ ; ^


	8. Healing and Passionate Celebration

**Alan is finally going to get rid of his disease and he's going to celebrate with Eric ;)**

Eric arrived back at his and Alan's apartment in the shinigami realm with chrome_find class="find_in_page findysel"Undertaker. He was happy he could finally save Alan's life. They could finally live together, piling up the happy moments they would make and beautiful purple flowers.

Eric opened the door and immediately began looking for his young lover "Alan. I'm home"

chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker followed in behind Eric and a small brunette man came in from the patio door. Alan jumped up and wrapped his arms around Eric's neck "Sempai! I missed you so much"

Eric gave a small peck to his cheek "I missed you too"

"Such a touching reunion I envy you two hehehehehe" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker chuckled from behind them and drooling oozing from his mouth

"Will you actually be able to save him?" Eric asked holding on to Alan protectively

"Of course I can" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker chuckled

"Just please be quick about it his health is very frail at the moment" Eric said as he laid the brunette down on the couch, making sure he was as comfortable as he possibly could be

chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker approached the brunette standing over him as Eric stood back a bit "The healing spell is somewhat painful. Brace yourself small one~"

"I can take it with all the pain this disease has given me" Alan said solemnly

"Let's begin" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker chuckled as he kneeled in front of Alan

Eric nervously handed over his scythe containing the thousand souls he collected over the last year and looked on from behind as chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker began to draw a star on Alan's chest with his long black nail and then a circle around it

"Tetra" As chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker spoke the words with a serious tone, the souls flew out of Eric's scythe and into Alan's chest, the shape on Alan's chest began to glow a bright blue

"Gram" The blue light slowly made its way from the tips of Alan's fingers through the vines created by the disease as Alan writhed and squirmed in pain, it was burning him

Eric stood forth worried about his lover and grabbed chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker by his shoulder "What's wrong with him"

"I gave his body the strength it needed to fight of the thorns and push them out of his body for good hehehehehe" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker said sternly looking closely at the lights

"S-sempai make it stop….aghhhhh…..i-it-its burning" Alan screamed and cried struggling to get the words mouth and tears streaming down out of his eyes and down his face

"Alan you got to be strong for the both of us" Eric kneeled down beside him grasping Alan's hand tightly and closed his eyes, praying he would be saved

The light reached the end of the vines and chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker made a few hand gestures above Alan's chest and yelled "Maton!*****"

Alan screamed as loud as possibly could once the words were spoken. The blue light went out and roses bloomed at the ends of the black vines. Alan lay on the couch panting still...

"He is clean now but it will take some time before he gets back to full strength hehehehehe~" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker chuckled as he got up off the floor

"What about the al the scars" Eric inquired still holding on to Alan's hand

"They will forever be etched in his skin almost like a tattoo" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker answered as he walked towards the door "I will be taking my leave now"

"chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker thank you for all you have done for us" Eric got to his feet and looked into the elders eyes

"Come visit me at my shop and bring your little friend with you" chrome_find class="find_in_page"Undertaker opened the door and left, leaving the young shinigami couple alone

Eric sat down beside the trembling body picking him up gently. He sat Alan down in his lap. "We finally did it Alan. You can finally live…that makes me very happy. Your still quivering you want to take nap to help you relax"

Alan was still weak and trembling too weak to say anything so he just gave a small nod an wrapped his small nimble arms around the blondes neck

Eric carried him to the bedroom like a bride and sat him down on the feather soft bed. He pulled the blanket over Alan's shivering body.

"Try and relax so you'll be 100% better Alan" Eric got up and began to leave but there was a small tug at his pants. He turned around to see Alan's arm hanging over the side of the bed and his other arm on Eric's pants.

"Get in with me….please sempai" Alan asked nervously

Eric felt his face flare up in the heat before he finally composed himself turned around and stepped forward

"Of course anything you want" He grinned. Alan looked away his face blushing fiercely as the blonde started to unbutton his shirt

He stood before the bed his chest now bare and slinked over to the bed, and laying down beside Alan. His blush still present on his cheeks as he slowly got under the blanket

"_He's starting to tease me again"_ Alan thought as he remembered the fun they had when Eric had teased him earlier that night

Alan got between Eric's legs and snuggled against his chest feeling every muscle he had "Thank you sempai. I feel very much better now"

Eric looked down at the smaller man grabbed his chin lifting his face so he could look into his eyes, pressing his lips against Alan's. Sliding his tongue into Alan's mouth once his lips were parted for him, their tongues clashed together for a few moments before Eric pulled away

"Sempai~…please don't stop" Alan begged almost whimpering

Eric grinned; he rested his lips on Alan's neck. He kissed at the skin for a few moments before starting to suck lightly on it, leaving small red marks. He started to bite lightly being careful not to hurt Alan. Licking over the bites before moving down to his chest. Alan was squirming and panting lightly, watching Eric kiss right on his scars every time. His scars were particularly sensitive and it made him get slightly hard.

Eric licked along one of the black vines on his lover's chest "These scars look beautiful on you especially when they aren't killing you"

Eric glanced up at Alan making sure he was enjoying this and not saying anything. When Eric looked up at him Alan's eyes were closed in pleasure and he was biting his lip to try to keep quiet. Eric continued the licking and biting down his chest rubbing his sides lightly. Alan unknowingly parted his legs as he squirmed slightly and Eric took that as an invitation to remove his pants. Pulling them off gently Eric tossed them to the side leaving Alan just in his boxers.

Alan's pants and moans got louder. Eric slid his own pants off carefully letting them fall to the floor. Feeling Eric lick up and down his thighs Alan let out a loud moan making him rock hard. Eric noticed this quite quickly running his hand gently over the last piece of clothing between them. Alan bucked his hips up into Eric's hand mewling slightly

"M-More please, Eric~" He moaned panting hard.

Eric crouched down and rubbed at Alan's crotch lightly the smile never leaving his face. Watching Alan squirming in pleasure beneath him was making him just as aroused as Alan was. He ran his tongue over the fabric lightly, dragging it over his groin. Pulling off the last piece of fabric, he wrapped his long, pale fingers around Alan's erect member. He grinned and licked at the tip, sucking gently on it, he pulled away.

"If you want me to make you feel good, you have to do the same to I." He grinned, taking Alan's hands and placing them on his waist. Alan quickly reached down and slid the underwear to the ground, leaning down to stroke his also hard member gently, taking it in his mouth. He continued to lick and stroke, sucking lightly on the tip. After a moment, he let go of him and wrapped his arms around his neck, starting to grind against him. They were both panting heavily before Alan leaned back down, continuing to suck. Alan running his small feminine fingers over his member while having his hot mouth at the tip of it was causing Eric to nearly go insane. Before long, Alan mouth was filled with a hot, sticky liquid. He attempted to swallow all of it, but a lot of it ended up dripping down his neck. Eric panted hard, falling back into his arms.

It only took Eric a few moments to get aroused again, turning towards Alan. He grinned, trailing a hand down his back gently. Having Alan bend over slightly, he moved behind him, licking down his back gently. He grinned and slid his tongue inside his entrance, swirling it around slightly.

Alan let out a loud squeak, which soon turned to more moans and pants. Eric grinned and brought three of his fingers to Alan mouth, having him suck on them for a moment before sliding one into him gently. Alan moaned loudly, starting to pant hard. Eric added another finger, scissoring so the hole would stretch open wider, then soon another. Before long, he started moving his fingers back and forth, causing Alan to grind against his fingers, panting harder. Eric finally slid his fingers out of him and slowly, gently started to push the tip of his member in.

Easing it into Alan, he made sure not to go too fast and hurt him. "Er-Eric~! Please! More!" he moaned, continuing to squirm. Eric slid the rest of the way into him, stopping for a moment to let him get used to the feeling. "M-move."

Eric smiled and started to move in and out of him slowly, soon picking up the pace. He moaned loudly, panting just as loud as he started to thrust into Alan. The thrusts got deeper, faster, and harder before long, causing Alan and Eric to both cry out in pleasure. Eric thrust hard into Alan a few times, hitting that certain spot that caused Alan to cry out in pleasure. He started to stroke Alan's member at the same speed of his thrusts, moaning loudly. After a few more thrusts, Alan released in Eric's hand, tightening around him.

The tightening around him caused Eric to cum as well, releasing inside of Alan. They both fell back onto the bed, holding each other close.

"Sempai I love you"

"I love you too Alan"

They panted really heavily for a few moments before finally calming down, closing their eyes and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok so I finally did the yaoi scene with Alan and Eric and got a few nosebleeds while writing it and I'm lost for ideas on where to go with this story after this so give me some ideas in your review and remember to go to my profile and vote on which Kuroshitsuji yaoi couple I should do next cause the poll ends tomorrow my kittens ^; ^**

***Te tra gram maton is actually the words on the Faustian Contract on Sebastian's hand. It means "having four letters" and something about "be there to guard and protect" and figured that fit pretty well **


	9. What's Going On?

**Hello kittens chapter 9 is finally here. Sorry it took so long I got a little lost for ideas but I finally got one thanks to my wonderful and amazing friend**

**Thank you for having patience with me kittens. Now you may read the story.**

**Enjoy (=^_^=) nya~**

* * *

Some number of days later...

Alan was the first one awake the next morning. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was his lover, Eric, sleeping soundly holding the younger man.

Eric lay with his eyes closed. His blonde and black hair tossed lightly; along with lips formed to perfection. _"He's so cute when he's sleeping kind of like a toddler_." Alan giggled and just when he was trying to be as quiet as possible.

**GROWL**

Alan's stomach growled loudly making Eric start to stir and sheepishly opened his eyes blinking them open.

"_Uh oh_."

Alan closed his eyes before Eric could fully awaken. He lay trying not to move.

"What was that sound?" Eric was groggy as he lifted himself up.

"_He heard!_"

Eric looked down at the brunette trying to fake sleeping but failing badly at it. "I'm pretty sure that came from you."

"Are you hiding a bear under the covers? Although there's no space for a bear so it must be your stomach"

When Alan opened his eyes slowly he saw the older man had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I didn't think you'd be loud enough to wake me." Eric chuckled.

Alan was embarrassed so he buried his face in a pillow.

"Hey Alan. Come on come out of that pillow. "Eric called gently

Alan removed the pillow from his face. Eric stole a gentle kiss from the young man's soft lips.

Eric looked into his eyes "I think it's cute."

"You're lying."

Eric got out of bed and turned around with a smile.

"I should make something before you wake all of London."

"Hey that's not funny!" 'Alan threw a pillow at Eric as he laughed all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Alan was sitting down at dining table with empty plates in front of him and Eric was in the kitchen making coffee

"You know you're going to get it for eating all the food again" Eric brought in cups of coffee and a small pitcher of milk. "You didn't even leave me a crumb"

"I can't help it I'm just really hungry and I'm still starving though" Alan rubbed his tummy

"What the hell Alan!? You have literally eaten all the food in this house. Why are you starving?" Eric accused handing the brunette his coffee. "I haven't eaten anything I'm the one who should be starving."

"Don't be such a baby sweetie you know you still love me "Alan teased reaching out for the small pitcher full of milk. I'm going to add a lot of milk"

Eric grabbed his wrist. "Hold on."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you something"

Eric poured milk into the coffee filled cup. He was being careful and deliberate. He shook the small pitcher at times. When he was done a latte art of a leaf was looking back at Alan.

Eric sat the pitcher down. "Ta da!"

"Wow! It's so pretty I can't drink it!" Alan was in awe, his eyes were beaming. "Can I try it with yours?"

"Sure I'll teach you"

Alan looked up at his lover. "Can I make a heart?"

"A heart? Got it." Eric rubbed the tip of his nose.

Alan held the pitcher and Eric held his hand.

"Start pouring from up here in the center of the cup. When a small white ring shows then you move the pitcher to the back of the cup"

Alan did exactly as he was told. "Like this?"

"Yeah you're getting the hang of it." They're faces were close to each other as they looked into the same cup. They focused on the white pattern that was forming as one.

"Oh it's turning into a heart!" Alan exclaimed

Eric chuckled. "Yeah just like that. Slowly and carefully. Then you form it into the shape you want."

"Don't let go of my hand until we're done okay? Alan said nervously

"Okay. Got it."

"Eric's whispery voice, the warmth of his large hands..."

"Alan. I think it's looking good." Eric whispered into his young lover's ear

Alan stopped pouring milk and looked at the cup. He held out the cup to Eric.

"Please take this you have my heart."

Eric's yellow green eyes widened at the gesture "What? Aw..." He looked embarrassed.

"Thanks." Eric took a sip as he looked at the brunette. "It's delicious"

He put his hands on Alan's. He entwined their fingers and smiled warmly.

"I love you Alan."

"I love you Eric."

The two men leaned forward across the table putting their soft lips together.

"Alan..." Eric whispered before kissing Alan again. He tentatively licked Alan's lips wanting an entrance. Alan dropped down all barriers. He relaxed and in response his lips parted just a little and Eric immediately let his tongue roam about in his young lover's mouth.

Alan crawled over the table and planted himself down on the blonde's lap, placing his hands on Eric's shoulders. Eric's heart was pounding as he snaked his arms around Alan's feminine waist. His tongue was exploring every corner of the brunette sweet mouth and Alan's tongue was lightly licking Eric's every so often. Eric pulled away from the passionate kiss his forehead on Alan's.

"Let me take you somewhere special." Eric said gently

"Where?" Alan asked innocently

Eric put a single finger to his lips and winked "That's a secret"

* * *

Eric was guiding Alan through the streets of London by holding his hand. He had blindfolded the younger man before they left their home in the shinigami realm.

"I don't see why I need to have this over my face" Alan complained tugging at the cloth tied over his eyes with his free hand.

Eric slapped his hand away "Not yet"

They were walking through a field when they came to a complete stop.

"Are we there yet? "Alan asked clearly running out of the little patience he had left.

Eric picked a flower and stood in front of the impatient man. "Open your eyes"

Alan untied and pulling the white cloth from his face. He opened to see his lover smiling, holding out an Erica flower. They were in the field where they had their first date.

"Eric sempai..."

Eric put the flower behind Alan's ear. "Here, it suits you."

Alan was speechless he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was lovingly embrace the blonde man, nuzzling his chest

"Thank you sempai...for everything you've done for me." Alan whispered.

Eric embraced him back, rubbing his back. "It's just as beautiful as the first time we were here isn't it?"

"It's better this time though"

"How so?" Eric said holding onto the younger man as they gazed at the flowers.

"This time I'm not dying of some horrible disease." Alan put his arm over his mouth like he was going to cough.

"Yeah, that may just be the best par...Alan?" Eric noticed the way he was looking.

Alan fell to his knees and started gagging. He was throwing up.

Eric panicked and kneeled down beside him. "Alan! Alan love...What's wrong!?

* * *

**OMG! What could be wrong with Alan now? Are the Thorns back? And what is up with Alan's behavior lately?**

**If you think you know whats wrong with Alan now go to my "ShinigamiGrelle" FaceBook page (link on my profile page) then comment on the post (You get 50 Grell points if your right) and "Undertaker's Princess" you can not guess cause you know exactly whats going on.**


	10. WTF? He Cant Be

**죄송합니다 Joesonghamnida updating took so long kittens but I finally did it! Omg my fellow writer/ little sister/ kohai/ awesomely amazing beast fahking friend ever gave me the idea for this whole thing. Here name is "Undertaker's Princess" she writes fanfic too mostly Ghost Hunt her story "My Heart Belongs to You" is awesome too at least I think so read that too. She also is the OC too. God this is freaking long. I shut up so you can read**

**Enjoy~! (=^_^=)**

**Nya~~**

* * *

For the next few weeks Alan became extremely fatigued but when he tried he just couldn't sleep. He was eating large meals and throwing up occasionally. Eric was extremely worried for the young man. He didn't know what to do about all this. Alan was forced to stay in bed for a quicker recovery. Eric entered their bed room with hot tea.

"You don't have to do this any of this love I'll be fine it's probably just the flu." Alan insisted.

"Flu my ass Alan." Eric handed the sickly man his tea, pouting. "There's something seriously wrong with ya."

"I'll get better eventually just give it some time." Alan sipped his tea. "I'm absolutely starving could you get me some ice cream."

"Nope I'm aint getting ya anything." affirmed

Alan pouted. "Why not?"

"You're just going to throw it all up and I think you're getting bit big there Alan." Eric lay across the younger's legs pointing at the brunette's stomach

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Alan asked, looking back at Eric.

"I ain't gonna say yer thin if that's what ya mean." Eric laughed a bit

"ERIC! "Just the fact that he knew how embarrassed Alan was made Eric laugh even more.

"How dare you!?" The brunette hit the older in the arm, not hard, it was more so playful then anything.

Eric laughed some more and put an arm around Alan. "I'm just messin' with ya Alan."

Alan looked away face red "It's not very funny." He mumbled.

"Hey," Eric said, taking Alan's chin and lifting it so they were both looking at each other's eyes

"I'm just try'na make ya smile." Alan looked at Eric.

Eric laid there with no expression and watched as Alan crawled on top of him, leaning down slowly until their lips finally touched. Alan kept his lips pressed against Eric's for a few seconds then slowly leaned back. His face was unreadable. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were focused on Alan's small mouth. Alan shut his eyes and leaned forward again and forced their lips to collide for a second time. His hands worked their way up and gently grabbed a small handful of Eric's silky blonde hair. Eric sat up and wrapped both of his arms loosely around Alan's tiny waist. He pulled the smaller man closer until Alan's entire upper body was pressed against his. Alan's eyes flashed wide open. The brunettes face went green. He pushed the older man off him and made ran straight for the bathroom. Alan kneeled down in front of the toilet gripping the sides throwing up his breakfast. Eric walked in the bathroom behind him. He massaged soothing circles on his back. Alan had finished throwing up and was trying to catch his breath. He looked at Eric.

"Sempai..." He said before he blacked out.

Eric caught him in his arms and stood up carrying him bridal-style with a look of concern on his face.

"Please keep fighting Alan. I can't lose you...not after all we have been through."

Eric thought sadly almost moving himself to tears.

He walked back in to their room. Alan's face completely lost color and he was shivering like a leaf. Eric touched his forehead and it was warm. He was also sweating cold. Eric laid him on their bed. He removed his gloves when he began to undress the brunette just to feel his skin once more. He used a wet towel to clean his sweaty body. Eric left the smaller man undressed when he was done cleaning him up. He closed the window's curtains and tucked Alan in bed with a cold wet towel on his forehead. Eric planted a gentle kiss on his lover's cheek. He sat down at the bedside watching the young reaper sleep.

* * *

Alan awoke in their bed about 3 hours later. The first thing he saw when his eyes fluttered open was his blonde lover , Eric , at the bedside reading a book patiently waiting for him.

"You know..." Eric looked up from his book, happy that Alan was better. "...this is the second time you waited for me at the bedside."

Eric said nothing he just warmly embraced the small man. They stayed together for a moment until Eric reluctantly released Alan.

"We're going to a doctor I hate waiting 'round worrying for ya all the time" Eric softly said, his words dripping with concern.

"Thank you for being so worried about little old me sempai."

Eric touched his forehead to the brunettes. "I'm always worried about you"

Alan closed the distant between them pressing his lips up into Eric's. Eric made a small noise of surprise but melted into the kiss, cupping Alan's head in his hands. He exhaled heavily cradling the smaller brunette close, as if he were fragile. Of course Eric knew otherwise, but to him the brunette was something he needed to protect.

Protect, cherish, and love.

During the kiss, Alan inhaled breathing in Eric's scent, his lips curling upwards. Slowly, their lips parted and he lingered inches away from Eric's lips.

"Come on let's go"

Eric nodded, a smile barely gracing his lips. He reluctantly parted ways with Alan, his hand sliding in to the brunettes, entwining their fingers. "Yeah." he breathed. He would feel much better after he knew his lover was safe.

Leading Alan from the house, he stepped out into the darkened, night street outside. The streets of London were cold and almost completely dark. Street lights were the only thing illuminating their way as they walked to the familiar parlor that they knew very well. Eric opened the wooden door covered in spider webs slowly. Alan followed closely behind him.

"Undertaker is ya in?" Eric called loudly.

A small but bright light flashed on the far corner of the room. Undertaker was standing over a body with a threaded needle in his hand.

"Oh it's the young couple come to visit little old me." Undertaker dropped the needle down on top of the corpse and walked over to greet his guest. "Did my ceremony fail and you come for my services?~"

The brunette stood forth from behind Eric to face the silver haired reaper. "No sir this time it is not Shi no Toge. It's something weird this time." He fisted his white button up shirt. "We don't know what it could be…."

Undertaker grabbed a skull from a table , sitting down on top of a coffin. He began to pet the skull like it was a dog. "Oh please do sit and tell." He pointed to the other coffin across from him with his long black nails.

The seme of the couple sat down on the wooden coffin. He pulled Alan down into his lap wrapping his arms around his waist. "Well recently Alan here had been vomiting , eating all the food , kinda getting pissy , and he's getting a bit fat. What do ya think it is sir?"

The oldest shinigami in the room fell off the coffin he was sitting on. He began rolling around on the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter and drooling.

"GYAHAHA! HYAHAHA! AHAHAHA! WAHAHA!"

"Sempai why is he laughing?!" Alan started panicking

The silvered haired man just couldn't stop laughing. He laughed so much his sides hurt. "Ohhh princess come out it's a first rate you're going to enjoy it hehehehehe~~

The lid on a coffin not far from the men over was pushed off on to the wooden floor. A girl with long auburn hair and bright yellow green eyes appeared. She had scares along her body. She also wore a black strapless dress that came down to her knees in the back mid thigh in front black boots just below her knees similar to the ones a certain mortician wore. There were beautiful silver pendants adorning her neck and around her ankles.

She looked down at the drooling man on the floor and walked over kneeling down beside him , leaning her head down towards his. Undertaker whispered something into her ear with his huge signature grin on his face. Almost immediately the girl fell to the ground laughing like the man before her had.

"Eric sempai I'm scared I don't know what's going on." Alan's voice cracked.

Eric pulled the brunette from his lap , placing him on the spot next to him. He stood up and yelled at the two still laughing hysterically at them.

"Undertaker enough of this bull shit! Who the hell is she and tell us whatever you know."

The silver haired man and the young girl stopped laughing and sat up on the coffin they had fallen off of. The older of the two wrapped his arms around the younger neck.

"How terribly rude of me Mr. Slingby. This young maiden here happens to be my daughter." He dragged one of his long nails across the girl's cheek. "Go on introduce yourself to the men sweetie."

The girl tilted her head to the right. "You two people shall call me Mari."

Alan bowed to her. " Nice to meet you."

"Yes." Eric bowed jut as the man before had done and his eyebrow slightly twitch in annoyance. "Now will ya please tell us what ya know about our problem."

Both of the men looked ready to drop to their knees and beg. Mari looked up at her dad with a puzzled look. "Dad I think they seriously don't know anything."

"Oh well that just won't do~." Undertaker dragged his long black nails across his daughter's stomach. "Now imagine your little friend's problems on my young maiden here or any other woman for that matter."

Both Eric and Alan's mind thought about the same thing. "A woman eating a lot , vomiting , mood...swings."

Eric was the first to speak out loud. "No no no that can't happen. He can't be. "He pointed towards Alan.

"That's impossible I can't be pregnant!" Alan quickly stood up hugging his stomach. "That's biologically impossible!"

Mari shook her index finger from left to right. "It's impossible for a human. Shinigami are mostly guys so it is completely possible especially for one like you~."

Eric was both excited and fearful with the news they had just received while Alan was trembling. He fell down straight to his knees still hugging his stomach. The older of the two ran towards him.

"Alan!" Eric rushed over and kneeled down holding a hand out to him. "Are you ok?"

Alan slapped his hand away. He was trembling as he slowly stood up. "Alan?"

"Don't touch me."

The brunette quickly ran out of the shop and down the street. The older two shinigami in the room just watched the scene unfold in amazement. Mari took her dads hat from him and placed it top of her head.

"Mr Slingby do come back so I may check on your friend and the little one.~~" Both her and Undertaker waved goodbye as Eric ran out of the parlor and down the street after his lover.

"Alan!"

The silver haired man got up walked back over to the corpse brushing this hair out of his face revealing his yellow green eyes.

"This new addition to the game is going to be quite interesting hehehehehe."

* * *

Eric burst through the doors of their apartment. He looked around the front room but Alan was nowhere to be seen.

He ran to the back where their bedroom was and twisted the handle but the door didn't budge. Alan had locked the door.

"Alan let me in please. We gotta talk about this." Eric slid down to the floor. He laid his head back against the door and closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he tried to calm down.

"There's nothing to talk about." Alan swung the door open causing Eric to fall back on the floor looking up at him. He wore baggy sweats and was shirtless. Alan walked over to the bed and sat down leaning back on his arms.

Eric walked over and sat down in front of him on the floor. "I just gotta make sure yer ok."

Alan looked down at him. "You mean before you left?"

"What ya mean by that?" Eric looked up at him with a quizzical look

"You're leaving" Eric thought he was kidding but the brunette was completely serious.

"Why would I do that?"

"Now you probably think it was too much trouble save me and on top of being gay you also got another man pregnant." Alan sighed. "So you probably want to get away quickly as possible."

"Alan..."

"Don't worry about your baby I can't take care of it even if I had a job so I'm going to give it away to someone."

"Alan!" Eric stood up in front of the man.

He walked over to the window opened it and stuck his head out. "I love you I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here with you with the love of my life and I don't care who knows. "Eric announced loud and proud not caring at all who heard.

"Eric get back inside." Alan got up pulling him back inside the room.

"Alan this is a sign of our love for each other and our happiness."

"But Eric we can't take care of a kid we're both unemployed we..." Alan fell back down on to the bed stuttering.

"Alan don't worry about it we'll figure it out I love you..." Eric caressed his face kissed all over his face. He got on his knees in front of the brunette placing soft and gentle kisses over the small bulge "...I love you and I'm gonna stick it out with ya both." Eric laid his head down on the brunettes lap rubbing circles on his stomach.

Alan ran his nimble fingers through the loose blonde hair. "Eric Slingby I don't understand why your still here with me but thanks for everything I love you."

* * *

**Again I am so sorry kittens just so much was going on over the last month I started school again , got huge case over writers block , and female problems(if you don't know what I mean I'm not going to tell you I'm just going to let your mind wander)**

**I'm also going to be making a video where I'm going to answer random questions I find about Eric and Alan so leave a question if you have trouble writing them or simply just wondering**

**Thanks to Undertaker's Princess/ Mari again for the ideas she gave shes such a awesome friend to me**

**Thanks to all the loyal kittens who waited patiently too **

**Good Night/ 안녕히 주무십시요/ おやすみなさい  
**

**(=^_^=)**

**Nya~**


End file.
